Lumina Spectrus
Character Information Name: Lumina Spectrus Height: 5'5 Age: 14 Hair: Dyed like Mist's hair, but in an emo hairstyle. Eyes: Icy blue Zodiac Sign: Taurus Birthday: April 29th District Reigon: Minnesota Moral Alliance: Good Tribute App Name: Lumina Spectrus Age: 14 Gender: Female District: 0/1/2/3/4/5/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Axe/Tomahawk, Darts/Poison Darts Appearance : Being an admirer of Mist Scorchil, she has brown hair about the same tone as Mist with gold highlights. She has icy blue eyes and a slightly shy look on her face. Personality: Logical, Loyal, Dedicated and Kind. A bit Melancholy however. Backstory: Lumina is the Spectrus sibling nobody ever knew about. Maybe because she doesn't look like one. Yes, she does not look like her family members, this is because she is devoted to being like Mist Scorchil, her biggest crush and her idol. Mist was just another kid in Lumina's class, but he stood out to Lumina. Lumina could feel Mist's kind aura around him. In her eyes, Mist was a hero just waiting to happen. Since that day she dyed her hair the same as Mist and left little notes here and there for him, keeping him in good moods and motivating him to keep following his dream of being an assassin. Besides Mist, Lumina is very supportive and motivational with her friends. She helps with simple advice up to philosopy that Mist would come up with on a normal basis. Now, what makes Lumina stand out in the shadows is the fact that nobody has been aware that she's the heart of all the happenings in the district. At least the happenings that happen around Mist and his friends. Rebel's very odd and isolated customs are due to a misinterpreted piece of advice she had given him. Duskus' sins are because of Lumina's more comftorable approach to Mist from a distance. Kodai's psychotic customs are because she scared him when he was younger and this made Kodai become unstable and feel the need to be scarier than whatever it was that scared him. Yuki's Every little thing is influenced or caused by her. Basically saying, she is a very kind, loyal, smart girl who makes an impact with whatever she does. Watching Mist had taught her how to use weapons and fight, and oveall she's a genderbent version of Mist with a slight personality change. Strengths: She is a lot like Mist in terms of combat, she can dodge well and can use axes with skill, especiallyy darts. She is also kind and lovable, you wouldn't want to kill her if you had to. Unless you were a career, then it'd make sense. Weakness: She's easy to push around and can get lost in thought. She is also known to daydream and have her head in the clouds. Fears: Losing Mist or an important ally Bloodbath Strategy: Try to lay low and stick with the strongest member of your alliance, and a you do pick up some darts and food. Then escape with the group. Games Strategy: She will just go with the flow and be a pacifier for her allies, soothing them or giving them advice when they're in need. She will protect those who matter most to the alliance and she won't betray anyone at any time Feast Strategy: Try to be sneaky as she grabs her bag and hurry back once you do. Token: A notebook she plans to write in describing life in the arena Alliance: She will be an anti-career, especially if Mist is in the games. Interview Angle: Be kind and gentle with the way you speak, and confess some things to create intrigue Mentor Advice: Lumina, you're in these games and I know I won't stand seeing such a kind and beautiful person like you die like a nobody in them. You have something, someONE to fight for. The games are a wake-up call on how much you truly want to live your life Lumina. Trivia *Lumina is considered my "victim" tribute sometimes *Some people kinda find her obnoxious sometimes, but also see her as lovable. *In my series, she's the one who is in the center of all the happenings with my characters. *I don't have her stand out as much as she should *She is the female equivalent to Rade in terms of social status Category:14 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Mistfire333's Tributes